And Then There Was One
by comealongpond42
Summary: Rainy Jonson is alone. Completely ALONE. But she wasn't until those STUPID scientists came and ruined everything. She needs help from girls like her to help her feel included again, and maybe, just maybe get her friends back...if it's not too late...
1. Alone

**Okay so I really shouldn't be doing this…starting a brand new FanFiction in a brand new fandom, when I have two left to finish, but I couldn't help myself! I love H2O so much, and you can't just NOT write about it!**

**So this is with an OC of mine that I kinda created last night. I really don't know where the heck this is gonna go at all so ideas are good!**

**And this takes place BEFORE Bella comes, because I just started watching Season 3 (THANK YOU INTERNET!) and as of now I don't know her well, but she seems pretty awesome (and I LOVE her power!).**

**Okay so I know you are annoyed by now! No more long speeches! **

**(P.S. The beginning might be a little…different…but here we go!)**

I refuse to believe that this was fate.

If it is, then I absolutely _hate _fate.

What the hell did they do to deserve what happened?

And don't even say they were careless, the water was always safe until _they _came.

If anyone were to get hurt during this, it should've been me. I'm the careless one, remember?

I'm the one who nearly sprayed myself in the middle of school.

Now I have no one to catch me when I fall.

Who knew being alone was so…lonely?

Not me.

And God only knows what they're doing to them.

And it has to be my fault doesn't it?

It has to be.

* * *

><p>"So we <em>are <em>going swimming later, right?" Clara asked, plopping on my bed.

"Umm…you guys can. I'm busy. School and everything," I sighed.

"Oh, we don't have to go! We can wait, not like the water's going anywhere," Fay laughed.

"Guys, you don't have to not go just because I can't! Go ahead, I'm almost done with my homework anyway. I'll catch up with you."

* * *

><p>There was a new boat in the jetty.<p>

Everyone was fawning over it, some were screaming in exclamation.

"What's going on?" I yelped, not realizing how much I could miss in the time period of a half hour.

"There's some group of scientists here that just came back from Mako Island. And they found something," some random guy next to me said excitedly.

"Mako Island?" I asked calmly.

The guy nodded and pushed to the front of the crowd.

My breath was starting to come short and fast now.

It suddenly became total chaos around me, everyone started moving forward at different speeds, screaming and asking what it was.

I got to the front of the crowd and the world started to spin.

My best friends. Trapped in a net. Tails and all. My mermaid sisters. In complete danger.

And I couldn't do _anything._

I caught their eyes and they both told me to leave.

But I couldn't move.

I managed to leave eventually. And I ran as far as I could. As fast as I could.

Until I almost forgot about everything.

* * *

><p>I went back to the jetty the next day.<p>

The boat was gone.

Clara and Fay were gone.

And I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo….how was it? You like? You hate? TELL ME!<strong>

**I do not like unanswered questions! Eep!**

**=D**

**~Rikki**


	2. Being Right

**Okay, I got a few reviews from the last chapter! A few favorites and stuff like that. But anyone who also reads my other fanfiction (I'm guessing those numbers might be scarce) and is interested in adopting Exposed (suggested by an anonymous reviewer) can PM me!**

**On with the story!**

**~I do not own H2O, only Rainy, Clara, and Fay~**

It hadn't been as hard as I would think…having to keep the secret by myself…I hate myself for even _thinking _this, but it seemed easier.

Maybe I was starting to forget about them, but I knew that was only my way of coping. A full year had almost passed since the day they were captured. And people will still look at me like I'm one of them too. Which I am, but not when they see me. I actually barely swim anymore. It's too hard for me to enjoy it.

So it was at this point in my life that things were going extremely downhill.

* * *

><p>In science class the next day, I couldn't help but overhear a group's conversation a few seats in front of me. There was three girls and a boy, all trying to act like they were paying attention. But they obviously weren't.<p>

"Lewis," a girl with curly blonde hair said in an annoyed tone, "We do not need your help, we can figure this out ourselves. You weren't even supposed to know."

"But the fact is," the boy, obviously Lewis, started saying, "I do know. And I am going to help you guys figure out why you…became what you did…"

I didn't stay after that. I just got up and left. I must have made a big deal of it, because the whole class turned to watch me and the teacher was screaming at me to come back.

I ran out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>This was probably the first time I'd been to Mako since Clara and Fay were captured. I'd always been afraid to come back but now I was waiting for someone. Or multiple someones.<p>

There was no doubt in my mind that the group of girls were what I was too. Something I couldn't even say out loud since they left.

I don't even know how I knew, but I did. Maybe it was the way they avoided saying what they 'became' in public. Or the way that the girls thought they could figure this out on their own. Which they can't. No one can. At least they had a friend to look out for them. Clara, Fay, and I had no one.

And even Clara and Fay have each other now. I don't have anyone. But if I could find and save them…

That was where I forced myself to stop. It had almost been a year. They weren't alive anymore. And I knew this for a fact. Those scientists would dissect them to no end, trying to figure out how they are what they are. _Mermaids._ The word never sounded like a bad thing before. Now it sounds evil.

I _should _explain how we became mermaids, shouldn't I?

We had decided to plan a camping trip about two years ago. Clara suggested Mako Island. I was a bit afraid to, but I said yes anyway. We literally had to _drag _Fay along. When we got to Mako and set up camp we realized that it might be better to explore and kind of get to know our surroundings.

So while we were exploring, Fay managed to fall down this hole thing and we managed to be stupid and follow her in. Even when she told us not to.

It wasn't long until we realized that there was no way out. Then we found this little pool of water under the cone of Mako's dormant volcano Clara jumped in right away and swam downward. I followed her down and the water opened up to a reef.

We both swam up and informed Fay of the opening and she said we should be fast, because the moon was already up. We all looked up into the cone of the volcano, the moon was starting to pass over it.

Fay jumped in telling us to hurry up, but before we went under, specks of water started to rise and the water started to bubble. And then it stopped. The rest of that night was pretty normal once we got back to the camp.

The next morning we had planned to go for a swim and that was when we sprouted tails. Big, orange tails. Every time we touched water. And as if being mermaids wasn't cool enough we all got powers too.

I could move water, Clara could heat it up, and Fay could freeze it. They all came in handy.

The hardest part of it all was to keep it a secret.

* * *

><p>After a while of waiting in the water, I got out and dried myself off. Then just sat on the edge of the moon pool and waited even more. It's not like anyone was missing me.<p>

It was at least another hour until the water started moving.

Three heads popped up. Three eyes saw me. And three tails splashed as they swam away.

Being right felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>It is sad to say that that was probably the longest chapter I've ever written?<strong>

**I say yes!**

**So I don't think it was particularly good.**

**But I think I'll live.**

**=D**

**~Rikki**


	3. ReIntroduction!

Hello readers that have most likely forgotten I existed! Yes, it has been over about two or three months since I updated! For some reason it is extremely hard for me to stick to fanfiction...but I promise you! I will now! Every Thursday and Sunday I will update! I promise! It's on my calendar and everything! Don't be expecting too much from me yet though!

=D

~Rikki


	4. Downhill From There

**I'm really excited for this chapter! It's probably one of the longest I've written! Which is why I didn't update this for a while. That and I had a big project due. So so so here we go!**

The nest day at school I made it a point to confront them. Kind of.

"You do know avoiding me's just gonna make it worse?" I cut into their conversation from behind.

"Make what worse?" the brunette turned around, doing a bad job of pretending she didn't know what I was talking about.

"I saw you yesterday, stop trying to deny that."

"Saw us where?"

"In the moon pool," I stared at all of them and for a few minutes they stared back, only breaking when Lewis walked over.

"What's up?" he questioned nervously, obviously sensing the tension.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," the brunette said, a slight hint of anger in her voice. They all proceeded to leave. I couldn't let them leave. They really were my only chance to get Clara and Fay back.

"Wait!" I screamed, running after them. "I'm one too!"

I caught up with them, and they pulled me aside. "You're serious?" the girl with the blonde curly hair didn't seem to believe me.

"Of course I am. I don't just lie about these things."

"How are we supposed to know that?"

"I'll give you proof. Please. Right after school, meet me at the moon pool. Trust me, please. I need your help."

"That's a new one," Lewis laughed, "Someone else needing your help. It's usually the other way around."

The girls glared at him, "I guess we'll see you later," the brunette said, obviously she still seemed to think I was untrustworthy. The bell rang and they all ran off to class.

"Wait, Lewis," I grabbed his arm before he left, "What's up with them?"

"You think I know?" he smirked. "They didn't want me to know in the first place."

"At least they have friends."

"You don't?"

"I did," I said nonchalantly, turning to go to class.

* * *

><p>Besides that unfortunate little exchange, the day went surprisingly well. The teacher who's class I ran from only gave a week of detention, starting tomorrow and I only got one person's drink spilled on me. I only had to run out of the cafeteria once...<p>

It kind of hurts now, to change in the middle of the day...to change at all actually. I sometimes go days without a bath, just because it hurts to be reminded.

As soon as the final bell rang, I slowly forced myself to leave. I was terrified of the water now. If I got caught...but then I might be with them...just maybe...

Some people think I'm overreacting. Maybe I am. I mean, it has been a year...but they were my best friends. And to have to be reminded of them whenever I see the ocean. Especially when you live by the waterfront.

Sometimes Fay's parents see me, we run into each other somewhere and they just glare at me. Like it's all my fault. I guess it kind of is. Clara's parents left a long time ago...a month after Clara and Fay were captured they got up and left. It must've been painful.

My relationship with my mom has gone downhill fast. We used to be really close. Now she suspects me to be one of them. My mom doesn't like strange things. She left my dad because of his paranormal obsession. Maybe Dad would love me more...

I wasn't aware you could cry underwater. But as I swam it felt as if I was. Since it's not possible...I wasn't. But why do I feel as if I am.

I don't think I'm mentally sound. I mean, it's been a year...a whole 300 something days.

The moon pool was empty. Maybe the girls had second thoughts. Maybe Lewis would persuade them to come. I decided to dry off. I think I'm really unhealthy, because my scales are practically brown now. Maybe that means something...?

Five minutes after I dried myself, they came. They kind of just stared at me for a while. It was kind of just a repeat of last time. Me fully dried and human, them fully...you get it...

The brunette one, she apparently had the same power as me. She drew up a ball of water (a poorly shaped ball of water, by the way) from the pool and threw it in my direction. I stopped it with one hand, made it grow, and threw it back.

"Believe me now?"

"Get in the water. We don't believe until we see some tail," the curly headed one smirked.

"Fine," I jumped into the water. My scales looked black compared to theirs. Bad sign.

"Why is it black?"

"Why are yours orange?" I glared. "My name's Rainy."

"Rikki."

"I'm Cleo." The brunette still seemed to hate me. Along with Rikki.

"I'm Emma," the blonde extended her hand, only to quickly pull back. Great. They all hate me.

"Okay, well," I took a deep breath, "I need your help."

**Okay, so I didn't type that up...I wrote it on paper and made my best friend type it while I hung up posters...that's mean, I know. BUT ANYWAY. I'm going to update Fabian's Past (my House of Anubis FanFiction) on Sunday, After I finish Part Two of my lovely project...So afterwards, be expecting a lot more from me! Oh and check me out on Youtube? All my videos are private at the moment, only because I didn't want anyone to see the thumbnails when my friends show their video on Monday...but by Tuesday they shall all be up! Oh...wait...my teacher can stalk my Youtube now...shiznip...ANYWAY my Youtube username is SwiftyGirl98. :P**

**~Julez**


	5. UPDATE

Alright guys. Somehow I always end up forgetting about my fanfiction account. I'm really really sorry and I'm no longer going to make the promise of being able to update when I can, because I am not all that sure when that will be. Whenever I have the time to write more I will, but knowing me, I'll probably forget again.

Sorry guys :/

~Julez

***UPDATE TO MY UPDATE***

****Now that I'm reading over my stories I sort of really really really want to write again. Fall break starts on the 21st, so hopefully I won't be to busy and will be able to update.

I'm so indecisive AH

Seriously though I forgot how much I like writing

~Julez


End file.
